Tibet (Songtsän Gampo)
Tibet led by Songtsän Gampo is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, Danrell, and Chris Sifniotis. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Lhasa with Varanasi. Overview Tibet Of the many cultures of the world who experience the tumult of political stability Tibet has itself a tumultuous history. Tibet emerged as a unified empire some 1300 years ago, however this soon divided the land into territories poised to be influenced by outside powers; much of that from China. Following the collapse of the Qing dynasty Chinese garrisons were disarmed and exiled from Tibet, causing the government to declare its independence. Then a military strike caused Tibet to become incorporated into the People's Republic of China and later abolishing Tibet's government. This merely summarizes the struggle between a small nation trying to unify itself and a superpower hyphenating its domination. Songtsän Gampo The impact Songtsän Gampo left in Tibetan history is worthy of being identified as the 'incarnation of Avalokiteśvara' and Protector. Traditionally he is known merely as the thirty-third ruler of the Yarlung dynasty, but Gampo is also credited from establishing the Tibetan Empire; bringing cultural and technological advances, spreading Buddhism throughout Tibet and deploying successful campaigns to unify and expand the empire. Dawn of Man Blessings upon you, O' great king Songtsän Gampo. You founded the proud Tibetan Empire, and expanded her rule to encompass much of the surrounding area. Under your reign you threatened the rule of many ancient kingdoms - China and India to name but two. You are also famed for your introduction of Buddhism to your empire, a legacy which has lasted far beyond that of your empire. Through your cunning diplomacy you created many loyal subjects and vassals amongst the neighbouring kingdoms, which in turn helped to cement the position of Tibet. After your time Tibet continued to be a prosperous empire for centuries, ruling over a swath of empire from China in the East to Pakistan in the West and the Indian Ocean in the south. Despite this, the empire succumb to the greed of man after several hundred years of central rule and collapsed into civil war, signalling the end of the empire and of Tibet as a power. From that age Tibet has succumbed to invasions from those who it once commanded, and to this day remains within the realm of the Chinese. O' great Songtsän Gampo, can you expel the foreigners and reclaim Tibet's rightful place at the top of the world? Can you build an empire from the ashes of faded dreams and lead Tibet into a new Golden Age of prosperity? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the roof of the world, friend. Treat those who you negotiate with fairly and we shall have no issues between us. Introduction: Ah, a new visitor. Welcome to Tibet, I trust the altitude causes you no problems? Defeat: You have conquered a peaceful nation who have wished no ill against you, do not feel that it is something to be proud of. Defeat: You may have conquered the land of Tibet, but you have not conquered the people. We will rise again with the world on our side. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Encourage Yak Breeding Its wool can be woven, its milk can be drunk, its meat can be eaten and its strength utilised. Is not the yak vital to the Tibetan way of life? We should encourage our people to domesticate and breed them, that we might continue to flourish. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tibet * Player must have researched Animal Husbandry * May only be enacted before the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Food * Production (the amount of Food and Production you receive will increase with the number of Pastures and Mountains you own) Construct the Potala Palace Our religion is central to our culture, so is it not fitting that our religious leader should have an abode here in Tibet? Let us build a Palace wherein the Dalai Lama may reside. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tibet * Player must have a majority religion * Must have Chortens in all cities * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Mountains provide +2 Gold * +5 Faith and +1 Culture in the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your Khatas and eating your yak yoghurt. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: Writing, original coding * Sukritact: Code, Artwork * Leugi: Design * Danrell: Unit model * Chris Sifniotis: Writing Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Himalayan Cultures